darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Role play tips
These are some general tips on how to role play in Darkfall. General Role Playing Tips Always stay in character Only talk out of character in clan chat. Know your world Agon is not the Middle Ages. It has similarities, sure, blacksmithing, possibly old English speaking, etc., but it's not England in the Middle Ages, or something like that. It's a fantasy world. Learn your lingo Some guilds require you to learn a language, such as the Bloodclan Orks, etc. However, if you aren't required a particular language, here are some global principles: To say hello, you can say, " 'Ello!," or "Hail." or "Greetings," or something. Not, "hi." or "hey" That is unacceptable in most RP situations. Wear your uniform Some guilds have no uniform, but most do, if just some colors. If you are roleplaying a demon, you should probably wear black, red, etc. On the contrary, if you are roleplaying an angel, you should not wear those sinister colors, but should wear yellow, white, light grey. These are general, and you should check with your clan leader, and on the guild guidelines for specific uniform. Roleplay as someone Have your own character's history. Try to make it original, but if it's corny "I was raised by wolves" material, then it's better than nothing. Also, if you are a female character, act like a female, and the same with roleplaying as males. You are not your character It's easy to refer to your character as you, but you are not your character. My name is Jordan, and my main character is Black Thunder. I may control Black Thunder, but I am not Black Thunder. Thus, this prevents meta-gaming. (See below) Don't meta-game Example of meta-gaming: Someone calls you a jerk on the forums, so you war their guild, or start attacking them. See the rule above. It should not be a problem to have all kinds of strife between two people out of character, but their characters are the best of friends. If this is an absolute impossibility, you might just be meta-gaming. Respect those over you This doesn't just mean your clanmaster, too. Some guilds have strong rank systems, where, if one person is a rank higher than you, they can make you do whatever they want. Some guilds, everyone is pretty much equal, regardless of rank. Even if your guild is not like this, it's still good to respect those above you, even if only one rank separates you. On that note, respect your clanmaster's decisions, and the decisions of those who have the authority to do what they are doing. Don't whine If you have a problem, quietly, privately and calmly take it up with the clanmaster, or the person you have the problem with. Don't make fun of other people's abilities You may be better than roleplaying than Joe, or you might be better at PvP than him, but you know the saying, "There's always a bigger fish."? Well, guess what? There's always a better RPer, PvPer, PvMer, or anything. Respect people's differences from you, even if they are not as good as you. If someone in the guild can't roleplay, you should do two things, calmly tell the guildleader about it, in a spirit of help, and in that same spirit, try to teach them how to roleplay. If someone needs training, in a literal skill, help them, if possible. You need not give them 50k for reagents, but if someone needs a sparring partner, or someone to hit and heal, then volunteer. If you can't roleplay, just learn Don't be afraid to ask for help on roleplaying. If you don't know what to do in a situation, etc., then ask someone. Anyone that is a real, good member or friend of your guild will not be very unhappy to spend time, helping to improve their guildies' skills in roleplaying. Don't resurrection kill The only exception to not res-killing, in my mind, is if the person tries to get their stuff back before you and your pals are done looting them. Even then, it's best to not kill people when they can't defend. Know your guild Read all the guidelines, know the history, roleplay as such, wear the uniform, etc. Don't guild hop When you are in a roleplay guild, it's different than a random PvP guild. People tend to be closer, in my opinion. When you quit a guild, and the next day you're in another guild, with no remorse, nor do you try to work things out before you leave the guild, or attempt to salvage the situation, it says something about your character. Maintain reputation Maintaining a reputation applies to both the individual, and the guild they are in. Don't make yourself look like a noob, and, in turn, you will not make your guild look like a newbie-guild. One member roleplaying correctly could change anyone's opinion about an entire guild. Stay in touch It's one thing to be a tad inactive, but, for one, make it known when you are going to become inactive. The guildmaster may ask you to leave the guild until that time, but, if that guildmaster is a good guildmaster, he should have a spot ready for you when you return. Also, stay active on the forums your guild uses. It's hard, as a leader, to speak for his guild, when no one has heard from any of his members. If you make a mistake, learn from it, and correct it Loot what you are allowed to. See what your guild allows you to loot Other Information *Role play *RP Clans *RP Tips *Other RP Tips